Advantages to Black
by BookwormKiwi
Summary: House is bored, and asks Cameron to play chess with him. He has a few tricks up his sleeves. Chess players will appreciate this more, but it's open to anyone.


Advantages to Black

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

"Do you play chess?"

Cameron looked up at House's untidy figure, startled at the question.

"Why do you ask?" she implored curiously. "Yeah, I play."

"I'm bored," he announced, and sat heavily on a chair.

"And?" Cameron prompted.

"And no one else here plays," he said, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Just because you don't work doesn't mean that I don't, House," Cameron told him sensibly, turning back to the computer.

"Please?" House begged. "If I could get on my knees, I would."

Cameron scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

When House didn't reply, Cameron looked up, and was surprised to see that he _was_ on his knees, his hands clasped. His eyes were almost pleading.

His mouth twitched; clearly, he was hiding a grin. He tried to look serious.

Despite herself, Cameron smiled. She gave a small breath of laughter.

"OK," she said, although a nagging voice was telling her that it was not an effective use of time.

She ignored it.

"Do you have a set?"

House immediately stood up, limped over to his bag, and pulled one out.

"You were planning to be bored today?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

House shrugged.

"I'm bored every day," he said. "I just thought I'd be prepared today."

He cleared a space on the desk where Cameron was working by pushing a stack of files to the side. He set the board upon it, and tipped the pieces out of a cloth bag.

"Very professional," she stated approvingly. He held out a white pawn, and a black pawn.

Her hand hesitated over the white, but went with the black.

House's face showed surprise.

"You thought I'd choose white?"

"Well…yeah," he said slowly. "Black doesn't suit you."

"But it does you," she said. "Which is why I chose it, because I assumed you'd play better black."

"An interesting assumption," House said, setting his last piece in place. He placed his chin on his hands, his cane resting next to him. Moving to e4, he stared back up at Cameron.

"And a good one. As a matter of fact, I _do_ play better black, though _supposedly _white has an advantage."

Cameron smiled. E5 was the obvious move.

"So predictable," House said, immediately moving his bishop to c4. "When did you start playing?"

"When I was 6," she replied, studying the board carefully. "Haven't you ever heard the 'knights before bishops' rule?"

"I have, actually," House said. "But when have I been one to follow rules?"

Cameron laughed softly, and, finding no better move, picked up her bishop, and copied House's move, to c5.

"You don't like that rule either?" he asked her, moving his queen up to h5. "Hypocrite."

"Obviously you have no respect for them whatsoever," she said, disregarding his words. "It's not so hot to bring out the queen too early."

"Makes you think though, doesn't it?"

It was indeed, making Cameron think. She couldn't imitate him again, or he'd just eat up her queen. Looking carefully for a good option, her eyes never left the board.

"You take a long time _to_ think," House commented. Cameron ignored him.

"I like the way you _do_ think, though."

That made her look up. Her eyes shined.

"I hate slow players."

Cameron looked down again, and hurriedly picked up her knight, and moved it to f6, threatening his queen. She smiled cunningly. She figured he'd lose a move by retreating.

She was rather disappointed, though, when House laughed. He grabbed his queen, and took her pawn on g7.

"Mate."

Cameron gaped at the board, and then at House.

"How'd you do that?" she asked disbelievingly. "I thought you played better black."

"I do," House said. "But I also knew that you'd choose black, just because I knew you'd sense that I'd play better black, therefore trying to reduce my chances of winning."

Cameron looked at him, not having taken in a word of what he had said.

"A good chess player needs to be able to play both," House finished. He scooped up the pieces and threw them back into the bag.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "You've killed some time, if not my boredom. You were way too easy."

Cameron scowled, and glared at him menacingly.

"You look like you've got some work to do," he said, gesturing towards the towering pile of folders that he had pushed aside, and which were looking dangerously close to the edge. When she didn't move, he said,

"White has an advantage," House told her smugly, as he put away his set, and limped out of the room.

Cameron watched him leave. House had a good mind, and chess was a mind game. But Cameron's favourite game had always been Monopoly; she was good with money. She vaguely wondered if House was free on Sunday.

* * *

A/N: Ah, the famous 4-move checkmate. It's great when it works.

You probably hated that, but it was enjoyable to write, so expect a sequel.


End file.
